


Androids Aren't People

by ilrisk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, But not really related, Interspecies Romance, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilrisk/pseuds/ilrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Androids are the superior beings. They're smart, strong, and sometimes clueless to human nature. Maybe they long to be human. Roxas was adopted into the Strife family and has to adapt to the human lifestyle, even accepting the fact that love and sensitivity are human emotions. It's rated T for now, but I may actually write SEX and rate it M. I may have problems with ethics later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Up

**Some people who read my work probably hate me for my lack of updates. I thought maybe, I could try again; maybe try to make you guys happy. I started with my roots: Akuroku. You know the movie _Bicentennial Man_ with the wonderful Robin Williams (Bless him)? This fic takes some plot points and will probably lean towards some more of the major plot points in the movie. Hope you like. I'll try to update sooner than later. **

* * *

Humans are particular creatures. There are successes and faults present in these ever-adapting beings. They don't have programmed instructions; they live without conforming to the same lifestyle that I do. Humans are tedious creatures requiring constant care and always giving into biological needs and functions. Definition, food: any nutritious substance that people or animals eat or drink, or that plants absorb, in order to maintain life and growth. I do not need nourishment. I do not eat because I am bored. I do not drink because of a dry throat. I am not human.

There are two definitions of vision. The faculty or state of being able to see; an experience of seeing someone or something in a dream or trance, or as a supernatural apparition. Either definition could be applied to my experience. I was opening my eyes to see a room I had never seen before; I had never seen anything before. My vision was blurred, lights and shapes were fuzzy and unclear. Blinking is an odd sensation, but it did seem to assist in my sight. As my eyes became clear, I took in the view. There were monitors with scrolling text to the right. There was a bench littered with tools to my left. There was a man with yellow hair and a white coat in front of me. He was touching my fingers, my hands fastened to the surface.

"Wonderful. I didn't expect you to be aware for another few minutes. I don't expect you to vocalize any statements yet, so nod your head like this," he raised his head up and brought it down, "if you can do what I ask."

I mimicked his movement, my head feeling heavy.

"Can you feel this?" This man squeezed each of my fingertips, eliciting a nod in response.

"Bear with me. I added nerve endings into the major appendages of your body. There will be feeling nearly everywhere, but I just a little lazy. This is a routine checkup. You've got a big day ahead of you. Today and tomorrow."

Without speech, I ran a quick search for facial expressions that could express confusion.

"You've been purchased. More or less adopted, if you will. There was some money involved, but not much, since you're more of a gift. From what I've gathered, the family has one biological son and one adopted son. Why they didn't just try to adopt again scapes me, but if you stayed here, I would have just made you play housekeeper. You'll at least have a life, you know."

Before the man could say anything else, I replayed a recording of what he had just said, only to be met with ecstatic sounds from him. He paced back and forth, a smile stretched across his face.

"I've worked on you for nearly seven years and for you to grasp so much so fast astounds me. Let's see what else you can manage right now."

I nodded silently as he knelt down and unfastened my ankles from the table on which I stood. He worked the straps on my wrists and helped me down, steadying me as I went.

"Now, follow me."

The man and I walked in a square around the table I had been on and around once more.

"Your joints sound wonderfully smooth. No clicking, no whirring, just silence. I'd like to see how you form your words. Is that okay? In your own voice, say 'Ansem'," he instructed.

In a slight echo, I'd repeated what he had said.

"A little work. Maybe after some time. Would you like to know more about your family?"

Ansem, I believe that is his name, sat in a large chair in front of a computer. He motioned for me to do the same.

"I first met your new family when the adopted their last child nearly four years ago, but you came along some years before. People have been buying and selling androids for almost a decade now. Once the innovators behind modern robotics, my colleagues, had gotten past the idea of just having androids around for labor and housework, they were designed to be personable.

I had the idea to make the perfect son. Your new family was handpicked by myself because they were already trying to make a difference in our world by bringing children of unfortunate situations into their home. Everyone else I'd seen were more interested in having an android to call their own. You're not a prize to be sought, but a privilege to be earned. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes," I answered in a much clearer voice.

"Wonderful progress," Ansem declared.

"Your name is Ansem. What is my name?"

"Oh, yes! It's been discussed by my research assistants for weeks. As I moved closer to finishing you up, they weren't sure whether to call you Roxatron or Rox-S. Roxastron seems like a stereotypical robotic name, and I've been told the 'S' means superior in respect to humans, but I think that could be a little offensive to some. Do you like those?"

I ran a generator to find confusion with the names, checking for anagrams and acronyms, placing and replacing vowels in both.

"Roxas," I said and spelled out in a monotone voice.

"It seems simple enough. It could help It could help you blend into society like a normal teenager. You like it?"

I nodded my head and gave him a low, "yes."

Ansem showed me how humans eat, how they drink, and tried teaching me to pass the time with television. He explained to me that food isn't necessary for my body, but it wouldn't hurt me in any way. He expressed his jealousy for not gaining weight.

Ansem had me lie down on the table for my last rest in his lab. He had instructed me to review preprogrammed human interaction for the morning. Introductions were difficult. I learned to make a first impression. I learned how I should try to make connections with my family. Family is defined as a group of consisting of parents and children living together in a household. I also found: a person or people related to one and so to be treated with a special loyalty or intimacy. I conducted one more search before I had powered down. I watched clips, videos, and television shows about family to see what would happen to me. By all possibility and statistical counts, I may not fit in because I am new; I am not their blood. They do not know me; what makes them think they will want me?


	2. Welcome Home

**Two chapters tonight. I'll keep writing. Maybe you like? Maybe you'll review and follow?**

* * *

I had booted up half an hour before Ansem was awake. He'd fallen asleep at his desk with a pair of glasses on his head and his face on the keyboard. Today was happening. I would have a home. I would have a family and not Ansem. I would be someone's son. With such thoughts, I'd searched the terms 'new family' and 'new children' only to find videos of screaming infants being born and babies cooing. I was not a wailing child. I was an ageless android with the appearance of a seventeen-year old male. Was I, as a new child, supposed to scream when the family arrived?

Ansem has picked out a new outfit for me. He said he'd gone for it after I shut down for the night. He wanted me to look special for the occasion.

"Thank you, Ansem. What am I supposed give you?"

"You don't need to give me anything."

"Human customs, such as gift giving, generally require the second party to give something in return."

"Please, Roxas, take my word on this. They will arrive soon. Would you like to go meet them? You can be the first person they see, Roxas," Ansem said.

"Very much so."

Ansem led me to an elevator taking me to the ground floor of his facility. There was a young, blonde woman with a coat like Ansem's seated behind a desk. She was typing quickly and chewing something.

"Good morning, sir. _Is_ this Roxatron?" She asked Ansem.

"Yes, it is. He goes by Roxas. Would you like to introduce yourself to Miss Namine?"

"Good morning. I'm Roxas," I thought for a second on a phrase to use, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Why, thank you. It's wonderful to meet you, too, Roxas."

Ansem spoke up. "Has there been any word from the Strife family?"

"They are on their way. They're very excited to meet you, Roxas."

I blinked at her and smiled after conducting a search for appropriate expressions. I stood by the front door and waited, watching videos of babies being handed over to new parents. I would be the new baby; their excitement for me would be real, but I couldn't be sure.

"Roxas, it looks like they could be here," Ansem announced.

I watched a small family exit a car and held myself back when the doors slid open.

"Good morning, Doctor. It's good to see you again," the man said.

"Good morning, Mr. Strife. I'd like you to meet Roxas. Roxas, please introduce yourself."

Ansem grasped my shoulders and directed me to the Strife family. As he did so, my memory went blank. Everything to do with introductions had left me. I had opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a recording of a screaming newborn.

"What the hell is his problem?" Asked a red-haired male from behind everyone else.

"Axel, don't be so rude," the woman said, "he's nervous."

"Robots can be nervous? Isn't the point to be better than us?"

Ansem grabbed my hand and stepped in front of me. "Roxas, cut the recording. Vring the instructions up. Do as you read," he commanded, raising his voice.

I went silent. "I am Roxas. I am pleased to meet you." I held out my hand to the man, waiting for him to shake it like I had seen.

"Hello, Roxas. Bumpy start there?" He asked.

"I made a bad first impression."

"No, no, no. You're fine. I am Cloud Strife and this is Aerith. These are our sons, Sora and Axel."

"Betcha can't tell who's adopted," Axel mused. He pushed his hands into his jean pockets and leaned against Namine's desk, shaking the surface.

"I'm Sora. I think it's really cool that we're essentially the same age. We could be really good friends, Roxas." Sora smiled at me with extremely white teeth.

"I would like that, Sora. I hope you feel the same way, Axel."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get a move on."

"Would the rest of you like to follow us down to the lab you can learn more about Roxas?" Ansem asked.

"That sounds like a fine plan," Cloud answered, shooting his adopted son a look of disdain.

The elevator ride was quiet. Sora and his parents stood together and Axel stood in the corner away from the rest of us. I started looking over all of them. Cloud looked strong, tall, and intelligent; he was blond and his eyes were bright. Aerith was a very pretty woman with stylish brown hair that complimented her elegant features. Their sons were of stark contrast. Axel had wild red hair that jutted away from him in spikes. His eyes were a near-perfect green, accented with mysterious small marks that couldn't be found in any of my conducted searches of complexion imperfections. He was exactly six feet two inches tall, towering over Sora who stood at five feet seven inches. Sora and I were nearly the same in all aspects, save for the hair. His was brown spiky tufts that could put an eye out.

"Roxas," Aerith started, "what do you know about humans so far?"

"Not much. Ansem has programmed manuals into memory along with the ability to conduct internet searches."

"So, you're like Google?" Axel asked.

"He can make searches like that, yes. He has the brain of a supercomputer. He has a small library on human interaction. He can record sounds, videos, and even watch and listen to the results he finds. Roxas can also tap into different languages, he's multilingual. I take great pride in Roxas."

Sora took my hand and ran around the lab once the doors opened. He read monitors and texts he found around the room. His eyes had lit up when he found what I believed was a report on me. Ansem took Cloud and Aerith to his main computer and began talking about me. Axel stood in the corner of the room, tapping his feet and looking over the screen of a phone.

"Axel, would you like to look around with Sora and I?" I asked him.

"Come on, Axel. Stop texting and get over here."

"I'm trying to get signal," he replied.

"Oh, Axel, that'll be difficult since we're nearly twenty feet underground," Ansem laughed.

Axel sat in a chair and spun, shoving his phone into his pocket. Cloud and Aerith glanced over their shoulders at their son and returned to talking to Ansem. Sora squeezed harder on my hand and beamed at me. He was very happy. They were all happy. Axel seemed indifferent.

After one hour, fourteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds, Ansem bundled up paperwork and hardware and all of us took the elevator back upstairs. Ansem hugged me and Namine smiled from her desk as I left the building with the Strife family. I was going to a home.

"Roxas, we've got everything prepared for you at the house. We're so excited for you to join our family. I hope you like it," Aerith said from the front seat of the car.

Sora had begun to lean on me in the backseat as I was seated between him and Axel. Axel didn't try to socialize with me, constantly looking at his phone. Sora chattered about all of the things that we could do when we get back to the house and he enthused about school and he was excited about it just being December; he was overjoyed about giving me a gift for the holiday known as Christmas.

Cloud turned onto their street and parked the car in the driveway of a grand house decorated for the holidays. It looked inviting and I watched as everyone else filed out of the car, but they all waited for me including Axel. Sora linked his arm with mine and led me into the house as Cloud grabbed the things Ansem had given them. From behind us Axel had said something to Aerith that had made her laugh and she agreed with him.

"Welcome home, _brother_ ," Sora said, pushing the door open.

The temperature of the house was warm seventy degrees and I picked up the scent of sugar cookies coming from a plugged -in air freshener positioned underneath the west window in the living room. From a search, I found that it was customary for homes to smell sweet and inviting as such during the holidays. For a first experience, it was a wonderful one.

"The boys competed with each other to figure out who would share with you. They found it to be fair, I guess. You share a room with Axel. After some debate, he decided to clear some things away and finally agreed. Go look," Aerith said.

"Come on, little man," Axel said. He started for the stairs and turned back. "You coming?"

"Yes, Axel."

Axel opened the door to the bedroom for me and said, " _Mi casa es su casa._ "

"This is your house? I thought it belonged to Cloud and Aerith."

"God, you're already weird."

There was a fully made bed complete with bedclothes along the east wall, with Axel's bed across the way. There were two desks, both with laptops. There was a dresser filled with clothes that were my size and a backpack loaded with school supplies, a note included that read "If you'd like to go to school." If I were human, I'd feel 'warm and fuzzy' inside.

"You like it, roomie?" Axel leaned against the door and propped his foot up. He cracked a smile and laughed.

"It's all mine?"

"Everything from here to here," he replied, dragging his foot from the wall to the middle of the floor.

"Thank you, Axel."

Axel and I returned to the living room and I was welcomed from hugs from Cloud, Aerith, and Sora. They asked about the room and how I liked it. Cloud had started dinner and all of us sat around the dining room table; I didn't feel like they needed to know about my food preferences quite yet, I wasn't going to deny their meal.

Aerith had told me that Sora and Axel had school tomorrow. Axel told me that in his experiences, he was in eleventh grade when he should be a senior in high school. He and Sora were in the same grade. Aerith didn't expect me to join them because of my status. She and Cloud wouldn't push me if I didn't want to go. Sora said he would try to convince me before he and Axel retreated upstairs. Axel warned me about being quiet or he'd strip me for spare parts or try to reprogram me.

Cloud and Aerith had gone to bed and I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I searched 'bed etiquette' and found sexual context photos and people under comforters. The room was dark and the moonlight came through the window. I pulled the blanket over my body, feeling no difference.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Axel? You're awake?"

"I wanted to welcome you. I'm sorry I've been a little abrasive today. I wasn't sure how today would go. Our parents are probably the greatest people and I love them. See you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Axel. Good night."

Maybe my experience in this house will be different than what I've found. Maybe I'll be different.


	3. Nightly Escapades

**This is kinda short. And full of one-liners. And maybe late-ish. I didn't have a computer for nearly a week and a half unfortunately, but I was writing chapters out in my handy-dandy notebook (Oh my god, I'm so old without being old). So, here's a maybe comedic chapter for you!**

* * *

There was no sleep for me. Axel had rolled onto his side and snored loudly. He breathed slowly and evenly and said, "Get the hell away from me, you meatsacks."

"Axel? What meatsacks? Are they sack of meat?"

Axel turned over and covered his face with a pillow.

"Axel? Hello?" I tapped his shoulder.

Axel groaned and took the pillow away. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly. "What exactly did you want, Sparky?"

"Why did you ask the meatsacks to get away from you? What meatsacks?"

Axel grimaced and sat up, scratching his head. He squinted at me and asked, "What are you talking about?"

I replayed his statement in his voice. "What did you mean?"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes once more, laughing softly.

"Roxas, sometimes people talk in their sleep. It could possibly be what they're dreaming about or just random shit. Do you get me?"

Through my confusion, I searched the last phrase he used. Slang for 'Do you understand what I said?' I nodded in response.

"May I go back to sleep now? I have a huge test tomorrow. Today. This morning. Go away."

I roamed the house in the dark.

Sora snored. He'd bundled himself up in bed and slept peacefully, but snored. Cloud and Aerith slept pressed together, slowly turning in the dark.

Humans weren't exactly nocturnal, but Cloud was the last to sleep at 12:54 in the morning. There was nothing for me to do when the family slept. Nothing.

Photographs preserved memories. The Strife family were no strangers to this custom. Along the stairs hung major landmarks in their lives. Cloud and Aerith's wedding photo. Sora as an infant, crawling across the floor. There a photo of the entire family standing in front of the house; it could have possibly been the day the adopted Axel. I began to wonder if I would be photographed and join those that were already on the wall.

There was a pine tree in the living room. Traditions for Christmas and the month of December included baking, gift exchanges, holiday films, and decorating artificial or genuine pine trees, based on one's preferences; the Strifes had an artificial tree. They must have spent hours putting everything on it. I'd searched Christmas trees and would like to see this for myself, but I shouldn't until morning. I couldn't wait for it.

I'd remembered Ansem teaching me about television. The Strifes had a television larger than Ansem's, but I was drawn to the sofa.

"Why do you need this mop?"

"You can get this for the low price of seventy-nine ninety-nine."

"Are you sure you didn't have any drugs on you?"

Television before dawn was mindless and boring. I did not need a mop. I did not have seventy-nine ninety-nine to spend. I did not have any drugs on my person. After I skipped through more channels, I settled on a woman tapping a notebook with the eraser of a pencil.

"I didn't expect to have to serve detention this long."

The woman was young and dressed in tight clothing. Her hair was tied back and she tilted her head up to look at a young man behind a desk.

"Roxas?"

I barely heard my name being called.

"Roxas, come back upstairs."

Axel rubbed his hair down and shuffled down the stairs. "What are you watching?"

"A program about a young woman in detention. She did something wrong."

"What?"

Axel stood next to the sofa and watched as the woman began to undress for her teacher.

"Why is she taking her clothes off?" I asked.

"You would find porn, Roxas. Come on, time to turn the TV off."

"But I'd like to see what her punishment is."

Axel changed the channel and turned the television off. "Her punishment? He punishment is the good stuff. They won't actually show it on TV."

"The good stuff?"

"A dick, Roxas. You know, a penis?"

"Oh. Why wouldn't they show it?"

"I dunno. People who want to see it can find it on the internet. Can we stop talking about it?"

"Yes, Axel."

"Come on. Back to bed, weirdo."

I followed Axel back to our room and sat down on my bed and watched him fall flat on his.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Axel."

"Go to bed, Roxas. The longer I'm up, the more coffee I'm going to need and the more I'm going to want to reset you to factory settings. Now, shut up."

Axel rolled over onto his side and told me once more to stay quiet. I looked over what had happened today once more before I wanted to shut down. Axel had seemed apprehensive to the thought of me joining the Strifes, but I wasn't sure anymore.


	4. I'm Learning Things

**This is my second update today! It's only because I felt bad that I wasn't available to update for you. I hope you guys enjoy, I'll keep working and try to update later this week or even next week. Bye!**

* * *

Axel and Sora had asked to take me shopping on the first Saturday since they had been out of school. Aerith told Axel to keep the speed demon out of the front seat. I did not know what that meant. A search of the phrase yielded cartoons of cars going over the legal speed limit. Axel did not resemble the little red man behind the steering wheel other than the color. Sora was just excited to show me the mall and all of his favorite stores. Axel was enthusiastic about food.

Cloud had lowered his newspaper and glanced over at us from his armchair. "You guys keep Axel out of trouble. I don't need a phone call about him ransacking the pretzel shop," he said with a laugh.

"Dad, it happened once. It was before you even knew me." Maybe I would ask Axel what that meant.

"But the fact that you actually had such the adventure you did is astounding, Axel," Aerith added from the home office.

"Let's just go before I ransack some else," Axel grumbled.

"Keep it up and you may be grounded. Stay safe, all three of you." Cloud had muted the television and motioned for me to come over.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to have some of your own money to use today. We're always giving Axel and Sora money."

"Thank you, Cloud."

Sora called from the door, "Come on, Roxas! We've gotta go."

Axel did not wear a seatbelt. He was breaking a law. He drove six miles over the legal speed limit. It was another broken law. His music was loud and obnoxious, the decibels ranging between 100 and 110. Sora tapped absentmindedly on his phone's screen and mouthing the words to lyrics of Axel's songs.

Axel turned his head to look back at me and said, "How's the music, Roxas?"

"It's kind of loud, Axel. And wouldn't it benefit to keep your eyes on the road? Traffic is heavy on this road today; it shouldn't slow down until about 5:37 p.m."

"Roxas, the only thing that I could care about right now is whether or not you can find any speed traps."

"Axel, you can't treat him like that. He's our brother now, remember?" Sora chimed in.

"When Sparky starts acting like a brother, I might accept him as such."

Axel's words… hurt.

"What has he done to you, Axel?"

"I dunno. I just think it's weird."

"Axel, I'm right here. "

"Well, Roxas, we've already had a crazy night."

Sora's face held a confused look. "What the hell do you even mean?"

Axel cracked a smile. "Roxas is into the naughty stuff. Young girls getting fucked over a desk in detention. Some kinky shit."

Sora smiled wide. "Well then, Roxas. That does sound kinky."

"I don't even know what kinky is. And when you say shit, are you referencing fecal matter? Axel said there was no good stuff, though. He wanted to see the teacher's penis."

"Dammit, Axel. No more dicks."

Axel's face turned red and Sora laughed at him, his index finger pointed.

"Can we stop talking about porn?"

The rest of the car ride was silent, save for Axel's music. The parking lot was filled with cars, much to Axel's disgust.

"No fucking spaces. You've gotta be kidding me."

"Who's kidding you, Axel?"

"No one, Roxas. Just sit tight while I find a spot to park."

After seven minutes and sixteen seconds, Sora led me by the hand into the mall while Axel tried to keep his distance. Sora read out where he'd like us to go from an illuminated map of the building.

"We have to go here. And here. And this place has awesome clothes. Mom would'nt mind something from here for Christmas. This is the store Axel likes. And here is the pretzel shop. I think we should go here first, they have a huge selection of books."

"I think you should calm down, little bro. We'll just go to the closest places first," Axel announced.

We spent two hours and twenty-two minutes shopping, fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds eating pretzels; I couldn't exactly taste them, but I'd made sounds of delight to appease him. Sora carried bags from two clothing stores, one with movies he had gotten on sale, and a bag of books he had planned to read during the rest of his winter break from school. Axel had left Sora and I to go shopping on his own.

"Axel mentioned Christmas gifts. You did, too. What are they for?"

Sora sipped frozen coffee through a straw before he answered. "Christmas is widely known as the birth of Christ. It's a religion thing, look it up. Over the years, people started giving each other stuff. I'm giving Mom a new set of pajamas, Dad's going to get something sporty to use with his friends, and I have to get stuff for my own friends. And you. And Axel. Let's go get stuff for him." Sora's face began to turn red from the speed of his speech.

Sora and I went to four more stores to find a gift for Axel. He had tried helping me understand what Axel may want. Sora said: band shirts, music on CD because Axel finds downloading songs to be tedious, computer hardware, video games, horror movies, movies featuring comedic females, movies with hilarious plots, any movie with gay sex and kissing, books about murder, and any kind of cookbooks.

"He's really trying to get people to believe he's dark and edgy, but he also really likes baking. He can bake so goddamned well. His cakes are wonderful."

Cloud had given me thirty dollars to use today; Sora had assured me that I would either get more or he would pay for the things I would like to purchase.

"You see anything you want to get him?"

"I do not. What will you get him?"

Sora smirked and snorted. "You're not going to copy me, Roxas."

Sora helped me a find a reasonably priced coat for Axel to wear while he was cooking or baking. It was a black coat that the saleswoman could embroider Axel's name into. We had the coat wrapped before we met Axel at the front door of the store with bags of his own.

We drove home in silence. Sora told me to hide my bag and keep it a secret. I watched the Strifes eat dinner and finally retire to bed. Axel had finished watching some show on television and asked if I would have another late-night escapade.

"No, Axel," I stated. "I think I'll follow you."

Axel sat quietly on his bed and yawned quite loudly. He flipped the switch of his lamp and asked me to turn off the light. He gazed at me from his bed sleepily.

"Axel?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Can you tell me what it means to like or love someone?"

Axel cocked his head and smiled. "What brings this on?"

"While we were shopping today, I ran searches on what Christmas is and found many articles on what gifts you should get the one you love. I found articles on how you should surprise your girlfriend or boyfriend."

Axel laughed softly and laid back, making shadows with his hands.

"It's attraction. You feel pulled to this other person, Roxas. Understand?"

"Like magnets."

"No. Yes. I've heard love is like magnetic attraction. You feel a connection with the other person."

"Like friendship."

"It's a few levels above friendship. People who are in love want to touch each other, they want to kiss. They have sex. Babies. You don't have sex with your friends unless you're really into the friends with benefits thing or if you start dating."

"What is dating?"

"You ask a person on a date and you can almost do anything with them this person. A movie, dinner, a walk, a trip to an arcade, maybe even inviting them over an cooking for them. If you feel enough of a connection, and they feel the same way, you sk them on another date. Okay?"

"Okay…"

I laid back like Axel had and thought for a second. Axel had rolled onto his side and focused on me. He stayed in the position even when I mimicked him.

"Axel, will you go on a date with me?"

Axel closed his eyes and groaned into a pillow.

"Yes, Axel?"

"We can't go on a date, Roxas."

"Why not? You could cook for us."

"Roxas. You and I dating would be weird. The whole same last name thing would be weird to some people. You are also not a human, Roxas. And if you're going to invite to me to our own house, you'd have to do the cooking. Now, think of some normal questions for tomorrow." Axel turned his lamp off and buried himself in his blanket.

Axel was right, though. I am not human. It nearly hurt me to think so. If I were human, this could be where I would cry, I think.


End file.
